


One more Stolen Moment

by Cassiopeia13



Series: Rubies & Emeralds [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Loki (Marvel), BAMF magic user Loki, BAMF warrior Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard Loki, Crown Prince of Jotunheim Thor, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Porn With Plot, Thor still has Mjolnir, it's made of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: After the battle for Vanaheim Thor and Loki must stay to direct the clean up and rebuild of the Realm. They take moments together when they can, and Thor sets into motion his plan to keep Loki by his side forever.This chapter is based aroundWisterings'art of Jotunn Thor and Asgardian Loki foundHERE





	One more Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wistering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistering/gifts).



Loki moaned as he slid into Thor’s body, loving the contrast between the coolness of Thor, and his own heated flesh. It added to the pleasure, pushing him that much closer to the edge of release, even before he started to move. “Love your body,” he moaned, pressing a kiss to the centre of Thor’s back, nipping at one of the white lines that ran the entire length. He loved those lines; he loved tracing them with tongue and fingers, memorizing every marking on his lover’s body. “Maybe I should fuck you until the sun comes up? Stuff you so full of cum your body can’t hold it in any more, then lick it out of you like you did to me. Would you like that, Thor?”

The Jotunn laughed, pushing his hips back into Loki’s cock then forward until his Little Prince got the hint and started to move. “I would welcome that, My Love,” he answered. “But I fear we have little time for such. The sun is rising and we will be needed outside this tent soon enough.” 

It was true, the clean up of Vanaheim was going fast with the help of Jotunheim but every person counted, every person was needed to collect the fallen, and identify each warrior; every person with magical abilities was needed to work in the medical tent healing the wounded, and that included Loki. Since Sif had returned to Asgard after, what should have been a fatal wound, Thor had taken over directing the remaining warriors in assisting the citizens of Vanaheim to rebuild. The dead were identified, the fires put out, and lumber and stone collected to rebuild. Scattered livestock was recollected and fields were ploughed for next season’s planting. 

Every night Thor and Loki would lay together in a tangle of naked limbs, sated and happy while discussing nothing of any importance. It was Loki’s favourite time and he was loath to give it up. “I’m being called back to Asgard,” he panted, straining to reach Thor’s ear to nip at the lobe. His Jotunn was huge and even draped over his lover’s back, it was difficult for Loki to reach everywhere he wanted. “Heimdall contacted me earlier to tell me the All-Father is requesting my presence at court.” Even during sex, balls deep inside Thor’s body Loki liked to talk.

They moved together, hard and fast, Thor on his hands and knees with Loki behind him, hands on his lover’s hips. Thor grunted, pushing back onto his Little Prince’s cock to take it even deeper into his body. “Loki,” he growled, “don't talk about other men while we’re fucking. I get jealous.” Without warning, Thor flipped them over, pushed Loki’s legs apart and thrusting into his body hard and fast striking his prostate perfectly and causing his prince to cry out and arch. It was lucky Loki was still wet and open from their earlier activities. “Even men I know you’re not and never have been involved with. I still don’t want to hear about them, My Love.” He shifted, pushing in all the way until not a centimetre of his cock wasn’t buried deep in Loki’s body and held there, waiting for Loki to open his eyes and look at him. 

Emerald eyes locked onto sparkling rubies, both dark with desire. “Hearing you speak of another while we are so intimately joined could send me into a rage. Have you ever seen a beserker Jotunn? It is a frightening experience for those around them.” He pulled out slowly, then thrust in sharply, pulling a grunt from Loki’s mouth as he was pushed up the bedding by the force of the thrusts, then did it again, and again, making sure his cock punched his lover’s prostate with each hard thrust.

Loki could do no more than hold onto Thor’s biceps as his body was used for Thor’s pleasure. His nails dug in, leaving half-moon shapes and drawing blood as Thor plundered him over and over and over in the best of ways. “Ah… Thor… Thor!” He groaned, legs wrapping around his lover’s hips and pulling him in even farther. “There is only you!” He promised. 

Neither spoke after that, both too busy with their own pleasure to speak. Loki grunted, he could feel his release getting closer, every thrust of Thor’s hips, every press against his prostate had him one moment closer until with a sharp cry of Thor’s name, Loki came for the third time that morning and a handful of thrusts more had Thor spilling into Loki’s open and wet body. 

They collapsed together, panting. “I do not want you to leave, Loki,” Thor whispered kissing him tenderly. His tongue flicked out, cool and fresh into Loki’s mouth, tasting him. “There is more to do here, surely your father understands that. The crown prince of Asgard being seen helping those of Vanaheim can only be good for the Nine Realms.” He was still inside, his cock half hard and he grunted when Loki clenched down to keep it inside as long as possible. “Loki,” he moaned.

“I like you inside,” the prince admitted with a grin. He pulled Thor down and kissed him hard, sucking his bottom lip and trying to keep Thor inside him as long as possible. Eventually, the Jotunn’s cock softened fully and slipped out, causing them both to moan at the sensation. The sun fully rose, the sky bright and people could be heard outside giving direction and talking about what more there was to do for Vanaheim. “We have to go, but I don’t have to be back to Asgard until tomorrow, which means we have all day and night to be together.” Loki kissed him again before pushing Thor to the side and sitting up. 

Using his magic, Loki cleaned them, and then stood to dress though Thor seemed perfectly content to lay around naked all day; Loki couldn’t say he minded in the least. “Or you can just stay here and look beautiful while I go see to the others,” he remarked, dropping to his knees and kissing his lover again, “and then, when it’s lunchtime, I can come back and ride your perfect cock again.” He grinned and slipped out of the tent, laughing at Thor’s growl and attempt to pull him back down. 

True to his word, at lunch Loki slipped back into the tent to find Thor already there, lounging back on a pile of furs, a stack of books next to him. “I have a few magical texts sent from Jotunheim. I know how much you like them.” Loki’s eyes widened as he looked at the three large tombs next to his frost giant. In that instant, he loved Thor more than ever. “Come, make yourself comfortable while I bring us food and drink.” The Jotunn stood and pulled Loki in close, kissing him passionately before slipping from the tent.

Loki stared at the books. They were in the Jotunn language, but that wasn’t a problem for the prince, he knew many languages, ancient Jotunn being one of them. He settled down on the pile of furs and pulled open the first book, looking at the sigils and spells written over the pages. There were explanations and historical references as well and Loki could hardly wait to learn it all. The gift was more than amazing, it was extraordinary and the fact that Thor had been the one to give him this amazing gift made it even better. Loki knew he was in love, it was dangerous, but he couldn’t help it. Thor was his everything.

They ate together, sharing stories and speaking of what was left to do on Vanaheim. They talked about their future as they often did, and about the possibility of Thor visiting Asgard and of Loki going to Jotunheim again for more magical studies. When they’d had their fill of the food, Thor placed the trays outside for a servant to take away and returned to the furs to go over reports of the battle. Loki, wanting to be close, settled in Thor’s lap with one of the books and happily used him as a backrest. “You’re quite comfortable.” He tilted his head up, looking back at Thor with a smile before returning to his book.

An hour later Loki looked back up and laughed. “Watching me is not getting your own work done, My Lord.”

“You are much more interesting, Little Prince,” Thor replied, bending to press a kiss to the side of Loki’s neck. His red eyes sparkled with mirth as Loki hummed and went back to his reading. For the most part, Vanaheim was taking care of itself which left them to their own devices which was good considering Loki had to leave the following morning. Neither wanted to be away from the other, taking all the time they could before their forced separation. “Do you like your gifts? You may take them with you when you return to Asgard.”

The prince froze, hand mid turning of a page. “What?” He asked, glancing back at his lover, eyes wide. These books were rare, all magical texts were, but those that were written in the ancient tongues even more so, to be given such gifts was a treasure. “Thor? Are… these books, they’re part of Jotunn heritage, ancient texts that cannot be replaced. To give them so freely-”

He was cut off by a hard kiss to the lips and Thor’s arms going around him, pulling him back even more secure onto the Jotunn’s lap. “They are for you, Loki. The first gift of many that shall be bestowed upon you as time moves forward. Please say you accept them.”

Loki stared at him for a moment before pulling him in for a demanding and passionate kiss. “Yes, I accept them,” he answered, moaning into Thor’s mouth. “Thank you.” He put the book aside carefully before turning on his lover’s lap and settling. “I believe I said something earlier about riding your cock again?” With a smirk, their clothes melted away and Loki sank down drawing groans from both of them. Thor’s hands settled on his prince’s hips, holding hard and covering old bruises. “Think of this as returning the favour.”

“I will always treasure the gift of your body, Little Prince.”


End file.
